


恶欲之巅

by Elsie_L



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: *就是单纯想开个车别在意细节*大米17岁*写不出来强强…只好强行下药……对不起桶桶你委屈一下……【被枪托砸扁





	恶欲之巅

**Author's Note:**

> *就是单纯想开个车别在意细节  
> *大米17岁  
> *写不出来强强…只好强行下药……对不起桶桶你委屈一下……【被枪托砸扁

“砰！”  
“嗷！”  
“从我身上起来蝙蝠崽子！”  
杰森明明记得前一秒他还在跟着蝙蝠侠在高楼间穿梭，下一秒就莫名其妙地从半空摔了下去。不仅摔了下去，还被后摔下去的罗宾结结实实地砸在了身上。  
“达米安你是摔残了吗为什么还不——”  
后颈传来的一阵麻痒强行打断了杰森的话。达米安在舔他的脖子。  
“你他妈发什么疯？！”  
杰森挣扎着要翻过身来，却被死死地按住了肩膀。十七岁少年的力气大得惊人，杰森又惊又怒之下一时竟挣脱不开，耳边全是达米安的鼻息和舔咬时舌尖和唾液与皮肤之间发出的甜腻声音。  
好吧，杰森努力平复了一下自己的呼吸，不知道蝙蝠崽子又抽的哪门子风，也许他揍一顿就好了，先挣脱出来再说。他假意放弃反抗，让紧绷的身体松弛下来——觉察到身下人妥协的罗宾果然略微松了些手上的力气。杰森屏住呼吸，将全身的力气都集中在右腿上，猛地向上一踢，就势向左一滚，挣脱了达米安的钳制。  
“清醒点小崽子！不然我就只能把你揍到清醒了。”杰森握紧了手里的枪，喊的声音却听起来十分底气不足。达米安没有说话，一双绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着杰森，像盯住猎物的狼。  
操。这到底是怎么回事。杰森被看得后背发凉，他宁愿面对十个想把他揍趴的蝙蝠崽子，也不想面对现在这个。  
达米安后退两步，纵身跃起，长刀杀气腾腾地向杰森挥来，杰森侧身躲过，反手向罗宾开了一枪。子弹擦过达米安的左臂，带起一道血痕和灼烧的气味，罗宾抬起胳膊嗅了嗅那道伤口，却没有进一步动作，而是勾起嘴角对杰森一笑，双眸眯了起来，在昏暗的天空下泛着幽幽的绿光。  
杰森感觉到手臂上传来轻微的刺痛，抬起手腕，一支已经空了的微型注射器扎在上面。  
麻醉针剂。  
杰森拔下针头——但是已经太迟了，无力感已经占据了他的四肢，开始向全身蔓延。他向后退却了两步便跌坐在地上，用尽全身力气将枪口对准一步步逼近的罗宾，那平时轻松扣下的板机现在却仿佛凝固的石像雕塑。罗宾再次对他勾起嘴角，挥手轻松地打飞了他手里的枪，按住他的头罩将他的上半身狠狠压倒在地上。  
幸好头罩有减震功能。幸好现在这个地方底下是草丛。达米安应该不知道这个头罩怎么打开……  
不，他知道。  
达米安熟门熟路地找到了机关，扯下头罩随手一扔，杰森艰难地侧头看去，才发现他们位于一处突出的悬崖上，隔了很久，达米安扔出头罩的方向才传来沉闷的爆炸声。  
“……”达米安把杰森的头扳回来让他不得不直视自己，接着一口咬住了杰森的嘴唇。铁锈味在唇齿之间蔓延开来，这简直不能算是一个接吻，少年毫无技巧和章法，舌头在口腔中胡乱搅动着，唇上的伤口被辗转反侧的摩擦弄得又麻又痒。杰森觉得自己身体里的氧气仿佛要被吸干了，想要伸手推开达米安，却连抬一抬手都费力。  
“唔…放……”  
也许是这句含糊不清的求饶起了作用，达米安松开了杰森的嘴，转而开始对付他的制服。  
“崽子…你他妈……清醒一点……”  
夜风吹拂着杰森暴露在外的皮肤，令他不由自主地轻轻颤抖。他不喜欢这种身体暴露在被人一览无遗的感觉——这也是他选择自己制服样式的原因。达米安跨坐在杰森腰上，带着欣赏的神色着他无力反抗而又无所适从的样子，皮革手套抚上那相对杰森的体型来说显然过细的腰，顺着流畅的肌肉纹理来回游走。微凉的皮革与肌肤之间发出细小的摩擦声，一种说不清的酥麻感从两者接触之处弥散开来，杰森的呼吸开始急促，那双略深于达米安的绿眼睛睁大了，一半是由于身体上的感觉，一半是由于他不愿承认的恐惧。  
罗宾俯下身，叼住杰森脖颈上的一块皮肤吸吮舔咬，不多时一块暗红色的吻痕浮现在红头罩因常年遮盖而略显苍白的皮肤上。达米安抬起头直视着杰森的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，接着沿着那块皮肤向下，如法炮制地在杰森身上留下标记。与此同时，一根不知何时沾满了枪械润滑油的手指探入了杰森的后穴，然后是两根，不安分地在这片从未被开拓的领域旋转摸索着。  
“不…不！停下…”  
杰森绷紧了身体，腰身猛然向上挺起又落下，白皙的皮肤在暗色的天幕下微微泛着光，像一尾濒死的鱼。  
罗宾对年长者的求助无动于衷，撤出手指，性器抵住穴口象征性地磨蹭了几下便长驱直入。杰森只觉得下半身仿佛被撕成了两半，生理性泪水不受控制地涌出眼眶。  
“操…操你的…达米安……”  
达米安像一头发情的野兽般，低吼着一次一次凶狠地撞击着杰森柔软的内壁，滚烫的气息喷洒在杰森脸上。两双绿眸相对，杰森看见了自己狼狈不堪的倒影，他难堪地想要扭过头去，却因为达米安的禁锢未能得逞。  
“崽子…我一定要…杀了你……”  
难忍的疼痛随着时间的流逝渐渐升出一丝奇特的快意，原本死死咬住嘴唇的年长者忍不住小声呻吟起来。眸中的泪光还未散去，那双刚刚还凶狠而倔强的眼睛中渐渐泛起了迷离的雾气，面颊上浮现出一层淡淡的红晕。  
“不…”  
杰森的意识在快感与疼痛的双重夹击之下渐渐模糊，彻底陷入黑暗之前，他恍惚地感觉到有什么温凉的东西灌入身体之中。  
这一切到底他妈的是怎么回事啊……

 

后记：

①后来他们又“忽然传送”回去了。

②迪克在哥谭的某个小角落见到他俩的时候看见的是一只被达米安的披风包着（幸亏达米安的披风比较长）的昏迷不醒的杰森和一只脸色黑得宛如蝙蝠侠披风的达米安。

③他俩掉进去的地方叫恶欲之巅（这名字不属于我不知道在哪看的就随便给它套意思了），顾名思义能激发人心中最隐秘的欲望…恩，达米安的欲望对象恰好是杰森，于是。

④“嫁给我吧Todd.”  
“滚！”

⑤杰森醒了之后羞愤欲绝【不是】地要跟达米安决斗。差点拆了半个庄园。

⑥布鲁斯全程旁观，因为他觉得达米安这事儿是挺混蛋于是决定由着杰森揍【划掉】实在不知道该怎么处理。

⑦于是达米安结结实实地把杰森揍趴然后再一次上了他。

⑧今天的杰森也很绝望呢。

⑨如此反复了几次杰森就自暴自弃地跟达米安在一起了并搬进了庄园。


End file.
